


Art masterpost - Supplicant

by 3226629



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629





	Art masterpost - Supplicant

many thanks and love to wonderful authors [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt) and [Spacewolfcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewolfcub/pseuds/spacewolfcub), it's a lovely experience. 

[Supplicant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771969/chapters/46805173) gives me soooo many feelings, I do hope they will give us more, I am so hooked.

And there's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/49FuYkecioCCSDoJ2LSgAL?si=1zdRl2sASB-KShaeykP9pA) I made for this story,

it helps me visualizing lots scenes in this story while I create arts for it,

I hope you enjoy it.

Banner for this awesome fic:

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/kUTZKe9.jpg)

another version of cover:

[](https://i.imgur.com/d8ecGCN.jpg)

and I feel the cover might be an over-kill when insert between paragraphs, so I made another one.

For people think the bush and foliage works beautifully in this picture, 

I can't take the full credit for that,

cause I use is an AMAZING brush-pack [here](https://www.deviantart.com/yettyen/art/Environment-and-Painting-for-CSP-Free-797441552) or [here](https://gumroad.com/yettyen)

you can support her work or spread the words.

thank you!


End file.
